Posterity
by SourCherryxo
Summary: A look into the lives of Serena, Blair, Nate and Chuck with a little Georgina before Serena left, filling in the holes from childhood to junior year.
1. And the drinking began

**Posterity**

**Author's Note:** Probably the most random, not chronological story I've written. Each chapter is a different recollection in the lives of the UES, my version of the memories and holes leading up to the TV show pilot, some chapters will be based off lines in episodes and others will be competely random. Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on S, there's gotta be something to do. This_ is_ Manhattan, after all." Blair rationalized, rising from her bed and repositioning at her vanity.

It was another frigid Saturday morning and Blair and Serena had once again been faced with an itinerary dilhemna. With Blair's parents away at the country house for the weekend, Blair had invited Serena to keep her company, and the two eleven-year-old Upper East Siders were left under the care of Blair's live in maid, Dorota.

A mass of wavy blonde hair rose as Serena removed her face from a pillow on Blair's bed, casting a frustrated look towards the back of Blair.

"It's not that there's nothing to do, it's just nothing that we haven't done before." Serena sighed, pushing herself up from the mattress. "Shopping at Saks Fifth, Mani - Pedi's at the Korean Spa...I don't know B, it's just--" Serena paused, collapsing back onto the mattress and Blair's Egyptian cotton sheets, "--so repetitive".

Blair turned away from adjusting her Tasha Patent headband.

"Well aren't we cheerful this morning" Blair said sarcastically, "If our inadvertant Saturday routines are boring you, please feel free to suggest an alternative."

Serena sighed, obviously at a loss of ideas, and once buried her face in the pillow. Simultaneously, Blair's phone began to vibrate on the counter of her vanity.

Glancing down, Blair abandoned fidling with her headband and flipped open the phone, greeted by the voice of her long time boyfriend, Nate.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early this morning?" Blair questioned into the phone. "Aw, how sweet... Well, Serena spent the night here and she's being difficult in terms of activities..."

Blair threw a glance at Serena, still consumed by the pillow, and her lips broke into a smile, an idea filling her head.

"Hey Nate, why don't you just come over here. Dorota's out and Serena and I could so use the company, maybe we'll come up with something when you're here." Blair suggested, "... Alright, I suppose Chuck can come. He can keep Serena company. See you soon."

Blair closed the phone and swivled around in her chair, tossing the hair brush on her vanity at Serena playfully.

"Get up S, Nate and Chuck are coming over, and I doubt you'll want to be wearing_ that_ when they get here" Blair remarked, referring to the scantily-cut night gown currently clothing Serena. "..Actually, Chuck probably wouldn't mind... Eww. "

Grudgingly rising from the bed, Serena followed Blair to her walk-in closet to get dressed. As Blair was slipping on her new pair of Marc Jacobs flats the elevator door opened, and a relaxed Nate dressed in cackis and a Ralph Lauren button down stepped out, followed by a prestine Chuck sporting cakis, a button down, and an orange Armani sweater vest. Blair broke out into a smile at the sight of Nate, who not only served as her boyfriend, but unknowingly the inspiration for envy from the girls at Constance. Stepping into a hug, Nate was greeted with a standard kiss and an invite into the living room. Chuck followed, slouching towards a seat on a chair. Nate's attention diverted from Blair only slightly at the descent of Serena fom Blair's room, but then focus returned to holding Blair's hand. Serena chose a seat on the couch across from Blair and Nate, placing Chuck on a chair in between.

"So... Now that we're here, dressed, and all obviously bored, what do we do?" Serena started, breaking the silence hanging over them.

"I was hoping you two could answer that" Blair remarked, alluding to the two boys.

Nate turned towards her, "We thought you two had come up with a game plan... We were busy testing out Chuck's new virtual golf game, until it turned out to be defective."

Sighing, Blair stared down at the floor, combing her mind for some activity to entertain the four of them. Before their were two very bored girls, now, they had dragged Chuck and Nate into the boredom as well. Was there seriously nothing to do in the city that never sleeps?

"Where's Dorota?" Chuck questioned, examining his new 14-karat cufflinks.

Blair glanced over at him, "She's out for the day, running errands... She did make cookies though, they're in the kitchen if you want some." The details about the cookies were aimed more at Nate than Chuck, who was an established fan of Dorota's baking talents.

"Well then, I believe our answer to boredom lies in your kitchen." Chuck stated, his attention still aimed at fiddling with the cufflinks.

"Dorota's cookies are a form of entertainment? Wow Chuck, you have some good ideas." Blair chided.

"No, I'm speaking of the contents of the kitchen cabinets. I'm sure your parents aren't exactly advocates of sobriety, Waldorf."

"So this is your miraculous plan? Break into my parent's booze and pray we don't get caught?" Blair questioned skeptically.

Chuck leaned forward, staring at her. "What?... You scared, Blair? Live a little!... Going against dear mommy and daddy got little Blair Waldorf worried?" He chided.

"Hey back off man," Nate chimed in, turning back to Blair, " Don't listen to him, we'll do whatever you want."

Nate's words fell over Blair, but Chuck's stare, still baring into her, had sparked a fuse. It was a challenge, and no one challenged Blair Waldorf, not even at age eleven. After a long stare at Chuck, Blair slid her hand from Nate's, cast a glance at Serena, and rose from her seat. Serena stood up as well, and followed Blair into the kitchen.

Once concealed by the walls of the kitchen, Blair turned to Serena.

"What do I do?" Blair asked, debating Chuck's suggestion.

Serena shrugged, "It's whatever Blair... But, in my opinion, you need to let loose a bit." Serena paused, placing a hand on Blair's shoulder, forcing the brunette to look her in the eye, "Come on B! If you think about it, we have the perfect opportunity to go crazy and have fun, with no risk of parents and the possibility of a good time... But it's all up to you."

Blair took a moment, still looking Serena in the eye before turning away and calling for Nate and Chuck to join them in the kitchen. Chuck swaggered over to Serena and Blair, meeting them in front of the cabinets while Nate paused over a plate of chocolate chip cookies, helping himself to a few. Chuck grinned, mischieviously looking at Blair.

"I have to say Waldorf, I'm quite surprised--" He started to say.

"Just be quiet and lets do this." Blair cut him off, opening the biggest cabinet and exposing the numerous bottles within.

Before the three lay numerous bottles of different colored liquids, each varying in size. Those towards the back remained unopened, while the four or five towards the front differed in amounts of liquor remaining. Then there was the bottle of champaigne, the only alcohol not unfamiliar to the three standing before it. The bubbly concoction had previously been reserved for Christmas and New Years, an allowance made by parents too inebriated to fuss over it. Yet as Blair, Serena and Chuck stood in front of the cabinet, carefully eyeing the spectacle of bottles, the combination of boredom and temptation was overwhelming. After several moments of quiet contemplation, Chuck turned to face Blair.

"So, are you going to get this party started, or am I going to have to?" He questioned, a subtle grin evident on his face.

Blair took a short breath, toying with the idea in her mind, finding herself in a Shakspearian dilhemna.

To _drink_, or _not to drink_?

Blair's eyes returned to the cabinet, the liquor bottles seeming to smile back at her just begging to be opened and their contents consumed.

"Just don't break anything, my mother'll kill me." She muttered, and with that Serena's and Chuck's hands reached greedily for the bottles, settling on the Grey Goose and champaigne in the front.

The next few minutes were a blur, consisting of Serena scouring Blair's cabinets for all available shot glasses and champaigne flutes, Chuck popping and meticulously pouring the contents of the champaigne bottle into individual flutes, Nate munching on Dorota's cookies, and Blair standing there, soaking in the full extent of what she had just agreed to. After several minutes, all four found themselves hovered around the center island of Blair's kitchen, each clutching a full and bubbling flute of champaigne. Raising all four flutes into the air, glass clinked against glass as each flute met a mouth, pouring the bittersweet carbonation into their throats.

And the drinking began.

Once the champaigne bottle was diminished to nearly a tenth of its original content, Serena opted to exchange her champaigne flute for a shot of Grey Goose vodka while Chuck stole Blair's orange juice from the refridgerator and mixed a screwdriver for himself and then later one for Nate. Within the next hour, several toasts were made, (each more obscure than the previous one) shots were thrown back, and drunken laughs were heard. As the four hung around Blair's kitchen, drinking and giggling from the unfamiliarity of alcohol in their blood streams, a tipsy Blair, who had restricted herself to one glass of champaigne and a shot of Grey Goose with Serena, turned to Nate, wrapping her arms around him.

"Blair... How about we go somewhere, more private..?" A buzzed Nate leaned in and whispered in her ear, a concealed smile on his lips.

A tipsy Blair nodded, and the two slipped off, up the stairs, into her room. Closing the door clumsily behind him, Nate turned to Blair, who was bracing the side of her unmade bed for stability in her acohol-induced haze. Nate attempted to make his way over to her, but stumbled along the way, and allowed himself to stumble to the floor. Blair slunk down against the end of her bed to join Nate on the floor, the champaigne generating a greater buzz with each movement. Leaning against the bedpost for support, the two came together, Nate putting his arm around Blair, laughing foolishly as he accidentally bumped her in the head.

"Watch it N-Nate..!" Blair warned, bursting into a fit of giggles.

He smiled and promptly apologized, pulling her closer to him. She was warm against him. It felt nice. Really nice. Turning his face towards her, Nate leaned in, his lips meeting Blair's, and then promptly departing again. As always. A simple kiss, nothing more. She opened her eyes to meet his, a mixture of booze and attraction drawing her to him. Instinctually he moved his hand up to her face, pulling their heads closer and closer together, to the point where both could feel the other's hot breath upon their lips.

"Blair..." Nate whispered subconsciously, pulling her lips once again to his.

This was it. THE kiss. It felt so right, in Nate's mind, to attempt something more. Using his hand to pull her mouth closer, Nate slipped his tongue into Blair's open mouth. He explored her mouth, and she in turn, his. This was different, this was unchartered territory. At eleven, Nate had only heard about making out from those in the upper grades at St. Judes. And now here he was, finally caving to the fascination of Blair's mouth. It was hot, and probably would have been awkward if the champaigne and screw driver had not clouded over their bodies. Nate smiled into Blair's mouth as they deepened the kiss, his tongue further probing Blair's.

Today was definately not boring.

While Nate and Blair had disappeared upstairs, Chuck and Serena had been left with eachother, and all the alcohol. Chuck sipped his screw driver, choosing to savor the taste rather than down it to transfer from tipsy to trashed. Serena, on the other hand, in her semi-drunken state, had taken it upon herself to clean up the alcohol; by means of consumption. After her second glass of champaigne, and two shots of the Grey Goose, the taste of booze, of anything really, had disappeared. Giggling and slurring, a very intoxicated Serena bounced around Blair's kitchen. A buzzed Chuck smiled, finding himself physically drawn to Serena.

"So... I take it you're a fan of the Grey Goose" Chuck said casually, watching Serena fiddle with the damp rim of a shotglass as she leaned against the center island.

"Idon'tknow..." Serena giggled, rubbing her flat stomach, " If I could taste ittt... I'm sure it would be yummmy yummyyy"

Chuck's eyes glinted and his grin widened as an idea came to mind.

"I'm a fan too Serena," He said softly, stepping closer to her, "How about I get to taste it... On you?"

Serena gave him a confused look, swaying in her drunken haze.

"Lay down for me?... So I can try it?" He pretended to beg, his smile widening as Serena obediantly laid down on the counter.

Chuck set down his screw driver, and pushed up the bottom of the 7 for All Mankind top of Blair's Serena was borrowing. She giggled at the removal of clothing covering her naval, and as Chuck tried to push the cloth further up, she smacked his hand.

"It tickles, stoooppp" She laughed, grinning at him "Hurrayyy upp Chu--"

Chuck nodded and filled the shot glass she had been fiddling with Grey Goose and then poured it over her belly button. She shivered upon the touch of the cold liquid. Leaving nothing to chance, Chuck leaned over and quickly sucked up the vodka, feeling it burn down his throat as he leaned back. Serena swayed as she sat up, reaching for Nate's half-empty champaigne flute and sipping it. Chuck remained standing next to her, the alcohol seeping into his system. The buzz was incredible to him, the idea that he could drink something bitter, feel it burn, and escape to a different feeling was fantastic. This was something he'd have to do again. Again, with girls. Chuck stared at Serena, suddenly filled with a strong desire to place his lips on hers, to do something that would satisfy the craving for girls that had only intensified with the introduction of alcohol. He had kissed girls before, tongue and all, and now he wanted to kiss Serena, a conviently hot and very drunk girl sitting right in front of him. Chuck clumsily placed a hand on Serena's thigh, clapping it down instead of smoothly placing it there. She went into a fit of giggles once again, swatting his hand away with a comment about tickling again. A swaying Serena soon slopped over, returning to lay on the counter, her eyes now closed, as she drifted off to a drunken sleep.

Chuck sighed, and went off to pour himself another drink.


	2. Georgina

**Author's Note:** Sorry updates have and will probably continue to be sporradic. Just keep in mind that each chapter is just another random piece and some may be out of order, but I'm trying to keep it as aligned to the television show as possible, so unfortunately no extreme Chuck/Blair or Serena/Nate or Serena/Dan ships here. Anyways, I hope you like it.

**Georgina**

* * *

Chuck sighed heavily as Mr. Bates drolled from his podium about the civil war. History was one of the few classes in which the St. Judes boys and Constance girls were joined together for coed classes. Chuck supposed the reason for this lay under the assumption that in middle school, boys and girls could mingle without a sexual aspect present between students. Oh, how they were wrong. Unfortunately, the majority of the female students in Chuck's history class were either horrendous-looking, or taken. Leaning back in his seat, he cast a glance across the room at Nate, who had his head buried in his arms on his desk, avidly napping. Figured. Chuck contemplated texting Lila, a girl he had met at one of his father's social events over the weekend-- well, more than met, to see about a possible rendevous following the dismissal bell. As Chuck dug into the pocket of his Blazer, the classroom door opened, cutting off Mr. Bates and waking up half the sixth grade class. In stepped a small brunette girl clad in a dark pink Juicy dress and a plaid Burberry trench, followed by a dark-haired man in business formal. Chuck leaned forward onto his desk, an eyebrow raised and focused on the new girl at the front of the room. The man spoke quietly with Mr. Bates for a few moments, then hugged the small girl and departed out the door from which he came, leaving the girl standing at the front of the room, all eyes on her.

"Class, please welcome our new student, Miss Georgina Sparks." Mr. Bates announced, ushering towards the brunette. "Please take your seat Ms. Sparks, I believe there's an empty one over there by Nathaniel.

The girl nodded, cracked a small smile and stepped over to the empty seat, her Prada Linea Rossa heels clicking softly on the tile floor. She took her seat and glanced casually around the room, meeting the eyes of a curious Chuck across the room. The eye contact lasted on for an instant, before she cracked a small grin and turned back around to face the front. Chuck looked away, his curiousity aroused by the new arrival. Taking out his phone, he quickly typed a message to Nate, and hit send.

_Whose the new grl? Shes prety hottt Nathaniel._

Nate looked up from his phone, glancing at the girl next to him, and then at Chuck, shaking his head jokingly. Chuck phone vibrated back at him.

_Since when do u not think a grl is hot? Ur so predictable. lol_

Chuck broke out into a small grin again, after texting his reply to Nate, he returned to staring at the straight-haired jacket clad back of the new girl.

_Not all of us r chained to a girlfriend, Nathaniel. U forget what you're missing. _

Fourty-five minutes later, the bell rang, dismissing the class from seventh period, and school for the remainder of the weekend. Chuck swaggered up to the front, meeting Nate at the crowd of students exiting the classroom, whereupon Nate began discussing their usual weekend plans.

"So... Wanna go meet up with Carter this afternoon? He said we could join in on the hold-em game he's having tonight." Nate suggested. Chuck glanced from Nate back to the new girl.

"Actually... I think I'm going to stay behind for now, introduce myself." Chuck responded calmly, his eyes on Georgina.

Nate laughed, "Come on, it's guys night. Plus, I'm pretty sure she has no interest in kissing anyone on her first day here Chuck.. So you're out of luck man."

"I'm just being friendly Nathaniel, there's no crime... Yet." Chuck said with a mischevious grin.

Nate shrugged and told Chuck to call him later as he exitted with the rest of his classmates. Chuck however, remained behind s the new girl grabbed her Marc Jacobs bag and slowly moved towards the door. He approached her, once again making eye contact.

"So... You're new here." Chuck started, stating the obvious.

"From Washington... Daddy's a politician. You are?"

"The name's... Chuck Bass." He said softly, stepping closer, cocking a small smile.

"Well, Chuck Bass... I'm Georgina Sparks. Would you mind telling me what you're still doing here?" She questioned sarcastically.

Chuck was taken slightly aback. The new girl had a spunky side. He liked spunk.

"I was hoping... To welcome you to Manhattan. You know, maybe show you around a bit?" He leaned back on his heels, one hand buried in the pocket of his St. Judes blazer.

She gave a little chuckle and brushed past him towards the door, leaving Chuck standing there staring at the empty back of his classroom. Pausing at the door, she turned around.

"What exactly do you do for fun around here?" She questioned coyly.

Chuck grinned and turned around, eyeing her carefully. After a moment had passed, he walked towards her and the two headed out the door of the classroom, and then the school, together. Once outside, Chuck gave a nod to his limo driver, who had been patiently waiting. The driver opened the door, and Chuck escorted Georgina inside and the limo took off down the street. Ten minutes later, the limo stopped outside a high-end apartment complex and Georgina got out, giving Chuck a smile.

"So... I'll pick you up at eight?" Chuck asked through the open limo door.

Georgina nodded and turned around, her heels clacking softly all the way past the doorman and into the front doors, leaving a highly intrigued Chuck Bass out in his limo.

Chuck arrived back at the complex promptly at eight and was greeted by a brunette in a stunning black Ralph Lauren dress, who entered the limo quietly, creating a faint scent of Vera Wang in the confines of the backseat.

"Is this the same girl I dropped off earlier?" Chuck questioned rhetorically. Compliments were always good, in Chuck's case they generated charm, and charm usually led to some form of action. A good investment, in Chuck's opinion.

They spent the ride with small talk, him asking her what Washington was like, her asking him about life in the Upper East Side-- a life that now was her own. Chuck talked about himself, Nate, and the group of friends they surrounded themselves with. Dinner was elegant. Chuck had made reservations at Ruthe's Chris, making them the youngest couple (?) in the restaurant at twelve years old. Afterwards, Chuck suggested a return to his suite, for drinks and a movie. A suggestion, Georgina promptly accepted with a smile. Twenty minutes later, the two found themselves at the bar in Chuck's suite. Chuck had stolen a bottle of scotch from his father's collection as a way to both impress and intoxicate girls. It had worked before, and he was hoping it would work again. After pouring Georgina a drink, Chuck brought his own scotch to his lips and settled for small talk, slowly moving closer to the girl seated on the barstool.

"Do you like the scotch?" He asked, taking another sip and boldly staring at her.

She smiled, circling her drink around watching it swish in the glass.

"It's good... But I've tasted better."

He nodded, taking it in, finding himself more and more attracted to the mystery behind the girl. She looked up from her drink and set it down on the counter. She gave Chuck a mischevious smile and brought her hand to his cheek, pulling him softly down to face her.

"The scotch was nice... But I think there's something better we could be doing."

And with that, she kissed him. Chuck clumsily set his glass down on the counter, bringing his hand down to hold her as their lips crashed on eachother's. Tongue met tongue as the two continued kissing, hands desperately groping eachother as the kissing intensified. Georgina rose from her seat on the barstool and pulled back, leaving a confused Chuck physically begging for more.

"Where's your room?" She whispered. He smiled and nodded in the direction of an open door.

She pushed her lips against his and resumed the kissing as they tumbled towards the door, stumbled into the room, and fell on his freshly-made bed. Clothes were shed, cast aside casually on the floor, leaving Chuck clad only in his boxers and Georgina in her Chantelles. The kissing intensified, causing Chuck's breath to hasten, a building tension growing in his boxers. Chuck nervously then ventured to place his hand on the lining of Georgina's lace boyshorts, clearly floating through uncharted waters. Sure, he'd kissed girls. And yes, maybe he'd done other things... With girls. But this scenario seemed different, an almost-entirely naked, mysterious new girl sitting on his bed...It all or nothing now, right? Chuck's hands shook as he gently pulled down the underwear, bringing it down her legs and then casting it amongst the heap of clohes on the floor. Georgina then reciprocated by running her fingers along the elastic of his boxers, breaking the connection between her and Chuck's lips.

"Do you have uhh... You know?" She said between breaths. Yes, this was it. The previous doubt vanished as he hastily nodded, leaning over to pick his wallet from the pocket of his pants. He removed a small plastic object and cast the wallet aside. It was hard to believe the condom he had placed there in part for bragging rights and in part as a joke with Nate was actually fufilling its purpose. Within moments, Georgina had removed Chuck's boxers, leaving a thin layer of plastic as the only thing seperating them. Chuck gulped and leaned into kiss her once more, pressing his body towards her as they laid back onto his sheets...

When _it_ was over, Chuck laid aside, breathing heavily, sweat glistening from his temple. He turned his head on the pillow to face a naked Georgina, who returned the stare. She gave him a small smile and sat up.

"Well that was fun." She chuckled, "I had no idea moving to the Upper East Side could be so... Relaxing."

Chuck nodded, it being one of the rare occasions he had no witty epigram. Georgina rose from the bed, casting aside the sheets, and pulled her Ralph Lauren dress over her head. Chuck sighed, his dislike of clothing on women creating a bitter taste in his mouth. Georgina exitted the door toe Chuck's bedroom, leaving him wondering as to her whereabouts. Curiousity overcome by laziness, Chuck laid admist his sex-ridden sheets for several minutes, soaking in the memories of what he had just experienced, and, well, _lost_. Chuck eventually rose from his sheets, pulling his boxers, a fresh pair of black pants, and an Armani sweater from a drawer over his body. Once dressed, Chuck left his room and headed for the kitchen, where a slim brunette was seated once again at his bar. He smiled, softly edging around the bar as she remained unaware. As he rounded the corner, Chuck caught a glimpse of pills being emptied from a small bottle. Stealth was abandoned as his curiousity overwhelmed his sense of timing.

"What are you doing?"

A startled Georgina looked up from the bar counter. "Oh hey Chuck... Just going a little something... I'm gonna take this, and then how about a round two?"

She grinned mischeviously.

The suggestion was ignored. Chuck reached onder her and snatched the bottle, along with a few of the tablets still inside. He poured a couple pills into his hand, scrutinizing them. Three little white tablets smiled back at him, smiley faces carved into the sides. A distraught expression broke out across Chuck's face as he looked from the pills to Georgina, and then back at the pills.

"Is this... Extacy?" He questioned, taken aback by the presence of such a drug in his hands.

"Do you want one?" Georgina questioned, altering the subject.

"Georgina... We're in the sixth grade. How do you have this? W-why do you have this?" He questioned again, more as a way of thinking out loud then asking.

She chuckled, "Money buys everything Chuck... You should should know that. Besides, you can't honestly tell me you've never tried anything..."

Chuck sighed, still staring at the pills. Sure he'd lit a joint or two with Nate and Carter, but Extacy was still a bit hardcore... Even for Chuck Bass.

"Chuck.." Georgina sighed, getting frustrated. "Give me the bottle back... Or there's no way I'll be up for a round two."

"I should get rid of these.." Chuck said softly, turning slowly towards the kitchen sink on the opposite wall. Georgina, in a panicked rush, stood up and reach viciously for the contents in Chuck's hands. He put his shoulder between her and the pills, shocked and confused at the sudden outburst.

"CHUCK!" She said firmly, raising her voice. " The pills, hand them over."

He silence revealed his refusal to comply, as he once again began to make his way towards the sink. She grabbed his arm in desperation, sinking her manicured nails into his arm. He winced and dropped both the pills and the bottle, clutching his arm.

"What the hell--?"

Georgina bent over to retrieve the pills, rising to her feet, she met Chuck's stare.

"I warned you..." She said cooly.

His mouth opened slightly from the shock of Georgina's actions. She'd actually threatened him with sexual favors and even resorted to physical force, all for stupid tablets... Dangerously stupid tablets. The mood swings had made him even more nervous, revealing the unpredictability of the girl standing before him.

"You're crazy." Chuck stated, the conclusion formulated in his head finally processed into words.

"It's not my fault if you can't handle it," She shrugged, "You're just a narc, Chuck, you think you're living on the edge... And yet you don't even know anything. You're just a scared little boy.."

He shook his head. No one insulted him. He was, afterall, a Bass. He had a reputation to protect, not that the words of the obviously crazy girl standing in front of him meant anything.

She raised a hand to his cheek, "Well... I hope you grow up a little... But I had decent time, I suppose. I'll be leaving now.."

He batted her hand away. "Good thing, I was just about to ask you to leave." He said maliciously.

She smiled, retrieved her shoes and exitted the front door of his suite. "You'll miss me, I promise" She said sweetly, as she began closing the door.

"Trust me, I won't." He half-yelled, and the door closed shut, leaving Chuck degraded, distraught, and devirginized in his suite.

Monday morning found Chuck standing with Blair and Nate avidly discussing Blair's mothers upcoming Valentine's Day soiree. Chuck had decided it better to table conversation involving his weekend conquest until later that afternoon. For the remainder of the weekend, Chuck had locked himself away within his suite, allowing visits only from Alfonso, his chef, and the occasional bellhop coming to check in on him. Even Monday morning Chuck had found it difficult to will himself to school to face his friends and the possibiltiy of seeing _whoregina_, again. Hmmm... Recovery was taking longer than expected. A few minutes later, Kati and Iz waltzed over accompanied by a familiar brunette in Michael Kors. Chuck looked up from his phone, a worried expression plastered on his face. _Shit_.

As a replay of Friday night's _festivities_ ran through Chuck's mind, Nate turned to his best friend. "So where were you all weekend, man?"

Chuck blinked, his eyes on the rapidly approaching brunette.

"Uhh... Something came up." Chuck looked over at the puzzled expression on Nate's face. "Bart pulled the family bonding card..."

"So wh--" Nate started.

"I'll have to catch up with you later." He muttered, and before Nate could respond Chuck had turned and sauntered off.

Blair, Nate and the newcomers stood huddled around, continuing where the previous Valentines Day discussion had left off. The group was soon joined by a bubbly- looking Serena, who paused at the sight of the unfamiliar face. She gave the girl a warm smile, extending her gloved hand.

"Hey, I'm Serena." She said warmly, as the brunette grasped her hand in greeting, returning the smile.

"Nice to meet you Serena, the name's Georgina."

**A/N:** I figured that in the sixth grade, even Chuck would be a little nervous about anything more than weed. As for later on... Well, who knows?


End file.
